In the technical field of airplane construction and in aircraft construction in general, suctioning of the air layer flowing directly along the aerodynamic surface regions of the aircraft, the boundary layer, may be performed to reduce the aerodynamic frictional resistance during flight. This measure is based on the fluidic law that the aerodynamic frictional resistance of laminar boundary layer flows is significantly smaller than that of turbulent boundary layer flows. Therefore, the frictional resistance of an aircraft may be reduced while cruising by keeping the boundary layer flow at wing and tail assembly surfaces at least partially laminar. One method for delaying the change from laminar to turbulent flow comprises suctioning the boundary layer neighboring the surface of the aircraft into the inside of the aircraft using small openings in the external skin of the aircraft forming the surface. Of course, the air suctioned in this way must be released to the outside again, i.e., discharged to the atmosphere, at suitable, flow-favorable points after passing through a special duct system. The bleeding of air from the surface and the equipment necessary to do so add a parasitic weight and energy constraints that offset at least a portion of the benefit realized.